


Being True to the Future

by Crystal_Ieris



Series: Being True [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, Female Marc, Male Morgan - Freeform, Mentions of Yaoi, Twin Robin/Reflet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Ieris/pseuds/Crystal_Ieris
Summary: The children of the future travel back in time to save their world from the disaster that awaits it, their enemy follows planning to keep the world on track.





	1. The Cycle Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for giving this story a read! 
> 
> For those of you new to this! This is a prequel to my other story: Being True To Myself. If you want go check out that it was just finished today! It is not necessary to read that one before this one, nor is it necessary to read this before that. So please read whichever you like first or both at the same time. 
> 
> Also this is set up as an Alpha Omega story. I am still slightly new at this kind of story, the first part of this series being my first one, so I hope to improve on the concept with this story a bit more.
> 
> How I designed the alpha/omegas of this story is that the dynamics fall on only those who have made a pact with a dragon and their descendants and those of the beast-tribes, so Manakete and Taguel. In this regard everyone who bears the Brand of Naga or the Mark of Grima will fall into the dynamic of alpha/omega, and so will any Taguel and Manakete. 
> 
> So before I get started I just wanted to let you all know a bit about the Awakening children. Their ages in particular to make sense of the timeline and stuff. 
> 
> Before being sent back in time Lucina was 17, and she was there for two years so she was 19 when Grima was defeated, and 20 when Robin comes back. Laurent went back at 16, was there for five years so upon meeting his parents he was 21, 22 when Robin returns. Gerome was also 16, but he was only there for a year before joining Chrom so he was 17, 18 when Robin returns.
> 
> Brady, Owain, Inigo, and Kjelle went back at the age of 15, were 16 when they met their parents, and 17 when Robin comes back. Severa, Yarne, and Cynthia went back at 14, met their parents at 15, 16 when Robin comes back. Noire went back at 14, and she arrived right before she met her parents so she was 14 when Grima was defeated, 15 when Robin returns. Nah, Marc, and Morgan arrived at 13, and like Noire no time passed from their arrival point and when they met their parents so they were 13 when Grima was defeated, 14 when Robin comes back.
> 
> I split the group into people that obviously traveled or trained for a year, since Gerome was searching for the Wyvern valley, Inigo was at that village, Owain was searching for the sword, Kjelle had a mentor, Yarne had joined an army, and Severa had joined a brigand same as Cynthia. Oh and Brady had traveled to that temple. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Inigo sat on a piece of fallen column of the temple, eyes downcast as the last gem was handed over to Lucina. Severa’s long dark hair tied back into it’s usual twin ponytails as she handed Vert over to her sister. The green gem sparkling in the light as Lucina took it, her smile a bit strained due to the empty slot that should have housed Sable. Azure, Argent, and Gules shined in their respective slots, even in the darkness of the temple.

Marc was examining the markings on the walls, figuring out exactly what Lucina would need to do. Though her face was anxious, unsure if it would work as they still prepared to try just in case. Lucina turned the Shield around, her smile completely falling away as she turned to the alter as well, eyes cast on the only empty slot. 

She sighed before turning back to the group, the small army coming closer together as they watched her. “We will proceed with the ritual, but we do not have all of the gemstones, Sable was lost during a fight with the risen.”

Inigo looked down, not able to face the looks that were sent his way. Gerome and Minerva were near the door in the back, the wyvern rider, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes. Brady was tending to Kjelle and Noire’s injuries since they had just returned with Severa, though he didn’t look up as well, just concentrated on the task.

“Despite this we will try, but the ritual may fail.” Lucina spoke as Marc stood, passing her the notes she had deciphered. 

Marc walked down from the alter, to the collapsed pillar that Inigo sat on and placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He felt grateful for the action, but his stomach still churned with distaste. Severa looked disheartened at this news as she looked up at her sister.

“Grima will be heading this way soon, if the ritual doesn’t work what will we do?” Severa questioned her older sister, waving a hand at the group huddled in the ruins.  
“We’ll stand our ground.” Lucina spoke as she made sure the stones were secured properly.

Inigo couldn’t look up at anyone, having trouble to even muster a reassuring smile to the group. The group could only hope that having the Falchion and at least four gemstones would grant them Naga’s power. If not, then that would be the end of the road for them, their only choice was to fight the dragon, and that was a fight they would lose. They were the final survivors of this world, the only ones left alive to finish this fight.

“How do we do that? Grima’s massive!” Yarne called out from the back of the group, pacing near the door as he kept an ear out for risen, having started the moment he heard that Grima was close behind.  
“Way bigger than any Manakete or Wyvern we’ve seen in our life time.” Owain supplied as he glanced at Gerome and Minerva standing towards the back, Nah sitting on a piece of rubble close to them.

Inigo glanced behind at his sister, a contemplative look on her face as she stared up at the murals on the walls. He knew she was thinking of a plan, her book next to her filled with plans she had stuffed inside over the course of their travels. She had been quiet since they had stepped into the temple, both feeling uneasy being in a place filled with Naga’s light. Neither had brought up the topic as they stood with the others, waiting for Lucina to finish her preparations.

“He’d probably have to land, wouldn’t he? I haven’t seen him blast any of us to death with a breath weapon.” Noire asked nervously.  
“Don’t forget the lightning!” Cynthia supplied from next to the archer.  
“Oh, don’t remind me!” Noire squeaked.  
“If he lands that may be to our advantage.” Marc spoke finally, though her eyes remained fixed on the murals.  
“What do you mean?” Brady questioned.  
“Well if he lands we can divert our attention to different points, sadly there are less than us to make this a truly ideal plan, but it would help.”  
“Different points?” Laurent questioned as he took on a calculating look.  
“Yeah, some of us attack his claws from the front, some on either front claw, while others focus on his head. That way he has to fight us off from three points.”  
“Wouldn’t that just put most of us in life-threatening danger?” Severa questioned.  
“Well if it comes down to facing him head on that is what this battle will be. If the ritual works then Lucina is the only one who needs to survive the battle, if not then we just fight to the death and if we defeat him, the survivors get to live on.” Marc spoke as she tore her gaze from the mural.  
“What an uplifting speech, truly motivating.” Severa muttered.  
“Well unfortunately we’re out of plans or time to sufficiently make any.” Marc commented.

The mood in the ruins completely died, not there had been much of an uplifting mood in the first place. Inigo couldn’t stand the heavy silence that filled the room. It was suffocating, and it almost seemed hard to breath. 

Inigo sighed quietly before smiling. “Whatever the situation, we will win. We have too. As long as we believe in ourselves and each other we can beat Grima.”

He knew the others didn’t believe him, he knew they knew his smile was fake. Marc’s words ringing in all their ears. Inigo still squared his shoulders as he stood tall before them. Cynthia weakly joined him in his encouragement as Severa and Owain also spoke up, knowing with Lucina preoccupied they had to help keep the spirits raised.

“For now, we should attempt this ritual.” Marx spoke up after a moment.  
“Let’s begin.”

Lucina walked up to the altar, placing the Shield of Seals on the pedestal and kneeling before it, pulling Falchion from it’s scabbard. She held it before her as she glanced down at the notes next to her. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the beginning of this.

“Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true daughter!” 

The words echoed through the temple, the words powerful. They waited in bated silence, all eyes trained on Lucina, waiting for something to happen. The seconds ticked by, turned into minutes as they all waited. Nothing happened, silence hanging thick in the air, a signal that their prayers would not be answered. 

Lucina seemed to just go boneless as she dropped the Falchion, the weapon clanging against the floor. Severa and Owain rushed up to the platform, checking on their family member with cries of worry. The rest of the group broke into uncomfortable whispers as they realized what this meant. Inigo dropped his head into his hands as he knelt on the floor, defeat filling his very being, Marc quiet behind him as she took all this in. 

Everyone fell silent as the temple seemed to rumble, lightning strikes being heard outside. Yarne backed away from the door as his ears seemed to flatten in fear. Everyone rushed for their weapons, hearing the thunderous sound that awaited them.

“SHOW YOURSELF PATHETIC WORMS! THIS WILL BE YOUR END; YOUR GAMES STOP HERE!” The dragon’s voice thundered through the air, the temple not blocking it out a bit.  
The army stood there, quiet as fear tried to take them, Marc looked at the door. “This is it…”  
Lucina took a deep breath before pushing herself back up, taking the sword back into her hand. “Everyone get ready for the fight of our lives.”

The army slowly got into formation, hearing the pounding begin on the door that they had barred. Risen beating against it, trying to get to those that waited inside. Inigo and Marc grit their teeth, as they heard Grima’s voice in their heads, commanding the forces driven by the Fell Blood. 

Suddenly the quiet seemed to dull in the building, the banging on the door silencing, the thunder missing from the air. Light seemed to flow throughout the walls as crackling fire could be heard behind them at the altar. Inigo and Marc felt the light engulf them, driving Grima back, protecting them from the darkness, as it did the same to the others, but it felt different as they were accepted by the protection. 

The army turned as one towards the altar, eyes wide as they took in the fire engulfing the emblem. Green flames seeming to flow from it and reach out towards those still at the altar, as if reacting to the Exalted blood. The fire formed the figure of a woman, green hair flowing down her back as a blue ethereal like dress covered her lithe form. Her green eyes were sad as she stared down at the group before her.

“Young ones, I commend you for making it all the way here with the hardships you faced.” She spoke, her tone grave. “Sadly, I cannot provide you with the means to defeat this foe-”  
“You came to just tell us that? I think we got that hint when nothing happened!” Severa shouted as she interrupted the divine dragon, Owain trying to keep her from angering a god.  
Naga’s gaze turned to her. “What I mean is I cannot provide you with help at this time in slaying the dragon, but there is still a chance that you can win.”  
“What do we have to do?” Lucina asked, not asking any questions on what the dragon would want.  
“Go back in time and prevent this from coming to pass.”  
“Go back in time?” Lucina questioned.

Naga nodded, her hands glowing as she waved them over the Fire Emblem, the shield melting away into a swirling vortex of gold, silver, green, blue, and red. The group watched the portal as it swirled, leading into darkness, no end in sight. 

“Once you step through this portal you will not be able to return. On the other side is a timeline that has not yet seen Grima awakened. If you wish to prevent this future from happening, all you have to do is step forth.”  
“When will we come out?” Lucina questioned, trying to figure out what would happen.  
Naga shook her head. “That I do not know. It is your choice if you wish to proceed but beware the dangers that may lie ahead.”

The Divine Dragon faded from existence, the vortex remaining as the noise outside returned in full force. The door seeming the rumble as it came close to breaking. Yarne glanced back, hearing the risen double their efforts to attack their hiding place.

“What do we do?” Yarne asked as he glanced back, eyes going to Marc who normally gave them a plan.  
Marc didn’t look at them, her eyes on the portal. “I can’t tell you to jump in that portal, and I won’t but it is another chance to save this world. If we step through we can stop Grima from being resurrected, stop this destruction. If we choose to stay we will most likely fail to save the world. Lucina what will you have us do?” 

Lucina stood silently, feeling all eyes on her as she stared at the portal, Falchion gripped tightly in her hands. She returned it to her scabbard as she took a deep breath, relaxing. She brought her hands up to her hair and began to pull it into a braid and then tucking it underneath the shorter part of her hair. She took the mask that she had used to hide her identity on her journey to the temple and placed it over her face before turning to the others, a grave smile on her face.

“I say we fight.to stop Grima’s resurrection. As Marc said I cannot force you to jump into this portal, but I ask that you follow and believe in me. This is the only chance we have to save this world.” 

With that the princess turned back and ran into the swirling vortex. The army seemed dumbfounded at the idea, before slowly everyone put their weapons away and rushed for the portal. Inigo shivered as he stepped through, feeling the magic pulling at him as he ran down the endless corridor, light surrounding him.

Marc paused before the portal, eyes on it as she heard the door behind her begin to give way. She took a deep breath before jumping into the portal just as the door broke, lightning blasting it down as a hooded figure marched into the room, red eyes gleaming out from beneath the hood. She smirked back at the figure, moving further away from the end of the portal. 

~

Warm brown eyes stared sadly down a cold hallway, thundering sound of feet stamping the ground from above her as she walked down the ruined hallways. The chill freezing her to the bone as her breath came out in white puffs. Her hand wrapped around her son’s, as his eyes looked up at her worriedly, also hearing the noises behind them. 

She paused before pulling her son forward and kneeling before him, her eyes grave as she looked into his. He stared down at his kneeling mother, a frown on his lips as he held the tome she gave him tight. 

“Morgan, follow this tunnel to the end. I will be right behind you.” She spoke, voice serious.  
Morgan glanced behind her with worry. “What are you going to do?”  
“Stall them, do not fret my dear. I will see you again soon. I promise.” She stated as she stood and pushed him deeper into the ruins.

Morgan looked back at her, taking in her soft smile as white hair fell, framing her face. She didn’t once look away as she gave him an encouraging look, and Morgan took a deep breath before moving down the tunnel. He walked deeper inside, darkness spreading out around him as he did so, he couldn’t hear much going on behind him, and he briefly wondered if he should turn back. 

As he thought that the walls around him rumbled, as if from an explosion and his thoughts immediately went to his mother as he felt the ground shaking. He turned on his feet, intent to go back for her as fear gripped him. 

“Mother!” He called out as he went to move forward, but before he could get far down the corridor his world went black as he felt something hit him in the head. He collapsed against the cold ground, unconscious as the shaking subsided. 

~

Grima stared at the vortex with a frown, displeased at what just happened. He approached the vortex and felt the magic it held, frown deepening into a sneer. 

“So that’s your game Naga.” He spoke, a dark chuckle breaking through as he hatched a plan. “Well let’s see if your gamble pays off.”

With that the figure stepped forth into the portal, it slowly closing as Risen rushed to follow their master inside, his orders filling their heads as they joined his trek through the portal. His mind reached out for a time and place that he knew would be best to strike. All he had to do was reach the goal before his enemies, and he would do so.

A portal appeared before him as he thought of a green hill, a barren road leading from a nearby town, trees lining the side. It was early in the day on the other side of the portal, the sun shining down as Grima stepped forth, a smirk on his face. He would take the first piece in this game, and with it win the war before it even truly began.


	2. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets a strange figure on the road to the next town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! It's been a doozy over on my end. We had a blizzard in my state, and I still had to go to work, whatever I got there safely, then I caught a stomach bug like two days ago and spent all night being physically ill, still recovering but I got this written!
> 
> So I'll explain somethings at the end, don't want to spoil the chapter after all, but there is an important bit I want to get out of the way now! That is timeline! Obviously the fact that Lucina remembers Chrom and learning from him, and the fact that she is still two years old for most of the game, aside from her future self of course, looks like when Grima goes back in time he screws with the timeline. I think up to the Valm war, so Lucina being born and Chrom's wedding and Gangrel's death, that everything is the same timeline wise (with a few exceptions (Emmeryn's death)) but as the Valm war starts, Grima using Validar speeds it up and gets them through much faster then should have been possible to speed up his resurrection. This can be shown by the fact that there was a Grimleal in Walhart's court, that could have been pulling the strings from that angle on Validar's orders for Grima. 
> 
> So that is why things may be mentioned having happened in the children's times but won't in this story because the timelines are changed. 
> 
> By the way this chapter was originally considered to be the first chapter, but I decided I wanted to show Grima going back in time before showing him approaching Robin.
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: PantherianQueen, Ninjy, and bagel_sanderson as well as 3 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy.
> 
> Also thanks to those who left comments on the very last chapter of the first part of this series: Ash, erihan, and Ninjy.

Robin moved across the field, his eyes intent on his map as he made sure that he was indeed traveling the correct way. He sighed, hoping he’d reach the next village soon, it had been a long few days since he left the last town. It had been a few months since he had first stepped foot back onto Archaneian soil. For most of his life he had spent his childhood exploring the land of Valm alongside his mother, though a few years after her passing he had decided to make the trip over the seas to return to their homeland.

 

Ylisse was a land with vast sprawling fields and was very peaceful considering the political problems residing in Valm, and the interesting political standpoints of Regna. The only country he had yet to travel through was Plegia, which he remembered his mother had a distaste for when he had questioned her about her previous travels. With one last glance at the map in his hands he folded and stashed it away as he glanced down the road.

 

He blinked as he noticed a figure off to the side of the road ahead oh him, standing there, seeming to be look in his direction. Though he couldn’t be certain if they were looking at him as a hood covered their face. As Robin moved closer he studied the stranger, pausing for a moment as he took in the identical attire to his, though it looked well worn out, as if the figure had seen many battles.

 

The attire bore the same symbols as his, the coat had intricate designs sewn into the deep purple fabric. It was odd to see another bearing such attire, the only other person he had seen wear that attire was his mother, an almost exact copy of his own. When his mother had first had his outfit made, he had questioned the importance behind the designs, and she merely stated it was a design from an ancient place she had visited in her youth, and she had the Thebian symbols woven into her own attire after she had visited the labyrinth deep inside the city.

 

The figure hadn’t moved since Robin had drawn slightly closer, not making any greeting or show that he was not a threat. Robin knew better after years on the road to not turn his back to an unknown individual, but the only road to travel was the one he was on, and he didn’t wish to deter too much in case the man was part of a group. Hands briefly checked the position of his sword as he also fingered the tome bound tightly into the clasp attached to his belt, easily accessible for a fight.

 

Robin continued forward, face turning back to the road as he approached the man, though his gaze remained looking at the figure out of his peripheral vision. The figure’s head seemed to move to keep him in their sight as the hood shifted with the movement, letting Robin know he had the person’s attention. Still no words were spoken until he was almost next to the person.

 

The person’s face was well hidden by their hood, and Robin could not make out any features as he stood practically next to the person. He did catch a small scent that he was unused to, something that made him realize this person was different then others he had met before, he just didn’t know what. The person shifted slightly hood moving a bit and Robin found red eyes gazing at him from under the hood, and he felt a shiver run down his spin.

 

“Everything alright?” Robin asked, wanting to tell if this person was a threat or not before he continued down the road.

 

The person continued looking him over, Robin could tell from the subtle movements of the hood and those glowing red eyes moving over his form. A small nagging voice at the back of his mind was telling him to run, that something was not right.

 

After a few moments of the uneasy silence from the stranger Robin took a small, hopefully subtle step back. “Well if you need nothing, I shall be off.”

“I was just admiring the changes that years can put on a person.” The figure finally spoke, taking an equally small step towards Robin, voice quiet, gravely almost, as if it hadn’t been used in years, and it seemed vaguely familiar to Robin.

“Excuse me?” Had he met this person before, it sounded as if the figure knew him if he was discussing changes a person can make in life.

“Time is not something that one should waste, and with our precious time on the line we must not chance the future.” The figure spoke again, words laced with a honeyed tone.

 

Though these words did nothing to allure Robin as he stepped back again, the figure following in equal measure. Robin felt the presence at the back of his mind, unhappy with this threatening presence that it did not understand, yet at the same time he felt like there was something softly whispering in his mind, since the figure had been speaking. That whispering told him to submit, to give into the future this person promised.

 

“Do not be afraid my heart, for soon all will be clear as we accomplish our goals.” The person spoke, tone darkening as he read a hand forward, darkness seeming to emanate from his hand.

 

Robin’s hand went to dart for his tome and sword as he moved back once more, but the figure launched forward, with reflexes far faster then any natural human being should possess. The hand touched Robin’s chest right over his heart, and he felt his heart quicken as his breath shortened as time seemed to slow between the two. The whispering in the back of his head became louder, but soon more voices joined in and he felt himself be overwhelmed by the black magic emanating from the figure.

 

~

 

_“Emmeryn, no!” A voice shrieked in the night, as a young lady knelt next to the body of another woman._

_Yellow dress slowly staining from the blood seeping from the body as guards quickly tried to catch the assassins before they escaped. Pained groans from behind Robin caused him to turn, feeling disoriented as if he was not there, though everything seemed so real. His eyes fell on a blue haired man, leaning against the door, a nasty wound on his shoulder, blood dripping down to the floor below. The man grits his teeth as he watched the scene before him with heartbreak, tears of anguish forming in his eyes. A young healer was tending to the wound as best they could, pleading with the man to sit down so they could tend to him better._

_The halls of the castle, with the fires slowly dying felt almost lifeless as Robin took in this scene, he felt sick to his stomach, but a voice in the back of his head whispered about the pride of a job well done. Robin closed his eyes, wishing for this vision to go away, he had no idea what was happening or why he was seeing all this sadness and death, who were these people?_

~

 

_A soft voice giggling caused his eyes to snap open, and Robin blinked as he stared out into a small garden, the plant life residing inside reminding him of plants he had seen at Regna Ferox. His eyes moved across the garden, finding a young woman, pink hair beautifully done up in a complex style, a trailing white dress fitting her form easily, as she moved gracefully towards him._

_“A few minutes to ourselves before we must return to the party.” She spoke quietly, a blush on her face as she glanced up at him._

_Robin was captivated by her eyes, though he was startled as he heard his own voice speak. “I know this is a bit more elaborate then you would have wished it.”_

_“Basilio was very excited with the news and for now the world is at peace. He wanted a cause for celebration, and our wedding became the celebration of the year.” The young woman spoke, gazes shyly glancing at the closed doors that lead into the room, as if afraid someone would interrupt them._

_“As long as you are happy.” His voice spoke again, but Robin knew he had no memories of this event._

_“As long as I am with you, I will be.” The woman promised._

_Robin watched as she leaned upwards, and he felt himself lean forwards. Right before their lips met, he felt himself yanked from the vision. He felt the light that emanated from the vision begin to drain away._

~

 

_“Father?” A small voice called to him, causing him to turn around._

_There a young boy stood in the doorway, an uncertain look on his face as he stared in Robin’s direction. Bruises littered the boy’s arms and legs, there was even a mark on his face, that his white hair barely concealed. The boy seemed to squirm nervously under his gaze, and Robin was reminded of the woman._

_“What is it Inigo? Are you finished with your training already?” His voice spoke, but he noted he sounded older._

_The boy nodded sadly. “I am…I failed to do a few of the more complex motions again…”_

_Robin heard himself sigh. “Inigo, you must learn how to use a sword better, you can’t spend all your time dancing. One of these days you will be forced onto the battlefield and will be forced to face another, and you cannot do so half-heartedly.”_

_“I know, father. I am trying as hard as I can! They’re just difficult motions-” The boy began but was stopped as his father cut him off._

_“Well you will just have to try harder. Princess Lucina is already far beyond her peers in the art of swordsmanship, as is Owain and you two have the same teachers. You’ve also fallen behind in your studies on tactics, I know they bore you, but your sister is advancing far quicker than you have.”_

_“I’m sorry…” The boy spoke, tears starting to slide down his face before he turned and ran from the room._

_Robin felt his heart ache as he watched the boy depart, before hearing his older self sigh tiredly. From somewhere nearby he heard a soft voice call after the boy, recognizing it as the woman from earlier, worry lacing her tone._

_“Papa?” an even younger voice questioned._

_Robin saw his gaze move from the door to a small girl, who had to have been in the room the entire time. Her gaze looked slightly troubled, as her eyes glanced out from beneath long pink hair._

_“Yes Marc?”_

_“Why are you mad at big brother?”_

_“I’m not mad at him, I just worry about him.”_

_“He’s doing his bestest.” The girl commented._

_“I know Marc…”_

_The man seemed to sigh and, his shoulders sag as he pulled the younger girl into a hug. Robin didn’t understand what he was seeing or what was going on anymore._

~

 

_The vision shifted again, and Robin just wanted to scream for everything to stop as he watched the battle unfold. He watched as himself and the blue haired man from earlier cut down a mage. He felt the pain of the last magic spell the mage cast hit him after they celebrated their victory too soon. Most of all he felt horror and disgust as he saw himself piercing the man through with a sword of lightning magic._

_“This is not your – your fault…Promise me you will escape this place...Please, go…”_

_The man staggered back as the life faded from him, and Robin cried out in despair, he noticed that only he did so, the supposed him in this vision only laughed darkly. He saw his vision ripple with dark electricity and felt like something was trying to claw its way into him. As he looked around the room desperately for something to wake him from this nightmare. His eyes landed on a body laying near a table, her features shocking his system as he saw what looked to be the life force draining from her and others around the room._

_Soft white hair fell in pigtails around her on the floor, face bearing similar, yet younger, features to his mother, who has long since been dead. His gaze moved back to the man’s body, his friend he could only guess as he saw the building begin the shake and fall apart as he felt himself grow larger._

~

 

Robin found himself in a black void as the vision faded and heard that soft whispering voice calling him to submit. The darkness felt suffocating and he felt like if he did, he would die. He heard a voice hiss and cry out in outrage as he felt himself begin to grow weak. His vision began to fade, and he felt himself collapse onto the hard ground beneath him.

 

~

 

Grima cried in outrage as he was thrown back from his past self, feeling his very being beginning to flicker out of existence as he tried to reign his power back in. He could feel the drain that the experience had been as he felt weaker. He watched his past self collapse to the ground, knocked out by the visions he had been forced to see.

 

Grima breathed heavily as he tried to gain control over his power once more, stamping out the little light that tried to break free of his control. He would have to retreat for now and figure out a plan to take control latter on. For now, he would have to bide his time and watch from a distance. Soon his risen would be here to assist in the process.

 

He stepped back into the trees, with not a moment to spare as he saw three figures approaching from the road. Hatred feeling him as his gaze lingered on that cursed Chrom, alive and well in this time. His plans would not go awry, soon that man would be dead at his hands and this world would burn. He used a little of his power to vanish from this place before anyone could sense his presence, casting one last look at his weaker self.

 

~

 

“Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING.”

 

Eyes slowly begin to open, at hearing the soft voice above, taking in the hazy figures of two people.

 

“What do you suppose we do?” another, almost familiar, voice spoke.

“I…I dunno…” the first person spoke again.

 

The haze finally leaves his gaze as Robin’s eyes finally open fully, staring up at the young lady in a yellow dress and a blue haired man. Both their gazes snap to meet his as they notice his movement. The girl looking slightly worried as the man offered a small smile.

 

“I see you’re awake now.”

“Hey there!” The girl greeted.

“There’re better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know.” The man offers his hand to Robin. “Give me your hand.”

 

Robin takes it and allows himself to be pulled to his feet. As he does so he notices a mark on his hand, one that he does not remember the meaning of, but feels like it is something important. A quiet whisper is almost at the back of his head, as if trying to tell remind him of something, but his mind is hazy, and his memories are distant as he is standing before these new, yet familiar, people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to show a few different aspects of Grima's memories because I doubt killing Chrom was the only thing that Robin saw from the visions. So I decided on a couple to truly hit home and have moments on later in the story.
> 
> The first was Emmeryn's death as it happened in the children's line, including the injury Chrom would have received had Lucina not saved him. I wanted to show this because I felt it was a good dark way of starting out. 
> 
> The second was Olivia and Robin's wedding day, I like to think that there is a bit of Robin left inside of Grima, and that the happy memories that Grima tries to lock away slip through every once and a while, such as this moment trying to protect Robin from Grima.
> 
> The third is showing a young Inigo and Marc, and I want to truly hit home on Inigo being compared to Lucina, but also Robin probably feeling the call to become Grima as the years go on, and they get closer to the time when the battle at the Dragon's Table will happen. 
> 
> The final vision is of course the Chrom death scene from the game. I decided for extra strike to throw in Reflet, Robin's twin sister, who he has never met as she was raised by Validar, by comparing her to their mother. 
> 
> Speaking of Reflet there are three versions of her mentioned in this story: 1. The children's future version who dies at the Dragon's Table, 2. Morgan's timeline version who is last seen sending him into the Temple of Time, and 3. This story's version where she won't sacrifice herself to Grima and instead joins the army. This will be fun trying to show the different versions of her as she is introduced. 
> 
> Comments From the Last Chapter of Part One of the Series: 
> 
> Ash: Thanks so much for reading, glad you enjoyed! Hope you will continue checking out this series and many others!
> 
> erihan: Thanks! I am so pleased with having finished it, now I can finally tell this story!
> 
> Ninjy: Ha ha, that's why I planned to update the first chapter of this story at the same time so no one would have to wait.
> 
> Comments from the first chapter of this story:
> 
> Ninjy: Glad you did, I enjoyed showing a different Reflet then what will be seen in this story, slightly different. Sadly no chance to show Priam yet ha ha.


	3. Arriving In The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Lissa run through the burning forest as monsters begin to attack them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to just skip to being in Ylissestol, but decided that I wanted to show some of the kids arriving in the past, yet at this time the only kids that would arrive would have been Laurent and Lucina. So I decided to focus on Lucina in this bit. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: thatcoffeekid, PantherianQueen, Ninjy, and bagel_sanderson as well as 3 guests.

Red eyes peered out into the darkness of the forest, overlooking the towering trees from a cliff above. The gaze was locked on a slowly dying fire of a lone campsite, barely visible through the branches. The figure pursed their lips as they watched the lone figure, just barely able to be seen by normal eyes, but the eyes of a dragon were far superior. Sadly, even his sight was slightly limited in this form. He could make out a few more details of the lone figure, even see the young Ylissean princess that slept across from her brother, their retainer visible due to his large size, more details then a normal human at least. Fortunately, he didn’t need his superior sight now, he knew exactly what was going on down at the campsite. 

A smirk formed from the pursed lips, he held his hand up, calling on his power. It was a bit harder now. His encounter with his past having damaged his abilities greatly. He would have to retreat soon enough to recover his strength, allow things to play out, but first he wanted to give them a small present. He was quite angry at his vessel for denying his power, he deserved a suitable punishment, he needed to learn not to defy his fate. 

Darkness began swirling around his hand and himself, the very earth beginning to shake as the young prince moved away from the campsite, his sister following. The figure closed his hand quickly into a fist, and powered rushed out from him, the land around him beginning to splinter apart as the quakes worsened. He turned away from the forest below, feeling quite tired as he called on the last of his power for now to take him away. The land rising and falling apart around him as fire began to burst from the earth and rain from the sky. 

One last thought came to mind, before he let his spell spirit him away. He needed eyes on the world, watching the events that unfolded. Was it so bad to get an early start on tearing this world apart? If anything, he needed someone to find those meddlesome brats and ripe their last breaths from them. 

“Come my servants, it’s time to take this world as our own. Be my eyes and ears in this world, find those brats and tear away their final hopes and dreams. Leave behind our own time and grace this time with your terrors and bloodshed.” 

With that command whispered, to no one in the vicinity but to his unseen servants waiting between times, the figure allowed his magic to whisk him away. He must head to meet his worshippers that awaited his arrival. 

~

Lucina stared out into the void around her, her heart beating as she stared out into nothingness. It would be a lie to say that she wasn’t scared. She had faced many terrors over the course of her life, she had even faced Grima once before, but this was different. She wasn’t anywhere familiar, she wasn’t anywhere at all. She was between her time and the past, a place no one had gone to before. 

Soon after she had stepped through the portal, she had been alone. Her sister had disappeared from her side, Owain’s theatrical words no longer filled her ears as she stood there. Where were the others? They had followed her into the portal, she had glanced back and saw that, but soon after they had vanished. 

Had the portal closed behind the last of them? Or had Grima arrived before it had, following them? Her heart seemed to speed up at the thought of Grima lurking somewhere in this darkness, waiting to strike, to deal the killing blow. She closed her eyes behind the mask, willing her fear away, she had no time to fear the unseen, she had a task that she has set out to complete, a task she could not fail. 

She thought of her father, in danger of Grima’s power, clueless of the dangers that lurked around him. As she did so she saw light appear before her and she looked up, seeing a portal opening before her, gazing out at the world below. A world burning and falling apart, her heart quickened as she recognized the form of her father and aunt, so much younger then the last time she saw either of them. 

Relief field her as she saw them having escaped the forest fire, but alive and well. Her relief was short lived however as she saw something appear just on the other side of the portal, as if coming out of it. But no one else was with her, and she felt coldness run through her veins as she recognized the ghastly form of the risen. 

The risen had beat her to the past, which means Grima wasn’t far behind. She grits her teeth as she began to race towards the portal, fear and anger filling her. Light began to form in the tunnel as she reached the exit, grunting as she fought to break the thin veil between her and the past. Her hand broke through the veil and she jumped, it almost felt like breaking through water as she burst through on the other side. 

Her stomach seemed to leap into her throat as she was falling to the ground below, bracing herself for when she landed. She was grateful for having learned her father’s fighting style, the jumps he pulled off in his maneuvers had been difficult to learn, but she was glad to because she could now stick almost any landing. The landing was harsh, but she pushed off into a run, racing towards her aunt as the risen approached her, weapon raised.

Lucina pulled out her blade and slide between her aunt and the risen, catching the enemy’s blade just behind her shoulder, grunting at the strength of the hit. She could hear the groaning breaths of the monster behind her, and her teeth grit together as she tried to hold him off. Her gaze flickered down to her aunt, who was staring up at her in amazement, probably at her sudden appearance, but she also saw fear in her aunt’s eyes. 

She felt the blade behind her beginning to draw closer and she snapped her head to the side, catching a glimpse of her father out of the corner of her eyes.

“Help!” She called out to him.   
“Right!” 

She heard him fast approaching the three of them, crying out and getting the risen’s attention. The axe pressing into her blade let up as the beast pulled away, turning to Chrom. Lucina quickly pushed it back and away from her before turning, swing her sword. She watched as her blade perfectly timed sliced into the enemy, her father’s sword slicing just below her’s into the Risen. 

She heard the monster groan as it died, turning into the black smoke as the magic keeping it alive vanished. She straightened, putting her blade away into its sheath keeping her back to the two behind her. She heard her aunt move away from the rocks, and the slow crunch of her father’s boots on the ground as he walked somewhere behind her. 

“Quite an entrance.” Her father began, and she could feel his eyes studying her. “What’s your name?”

Lucina turned her gaze to look over her shoulder at her father, mind racing to come up with a name. She couldn’t give her name away, she couldn’t let anyone know she was here. If Grima had beat her back to the past, then she couldn’t let him know she had arrived. She was saved from answering for the moment, as footsteps hurried towards them from the forest. 

Her gaze snapping up to where the noise came from, and she watched as Frederick burst through the trees, and her heart seemed to stall for a moment as they landed on the other figure behind him. The brown eyes, slightly framed by white hair, surveying the scene before them. His gaze strayed on her for a moment, before being drawn to the risen that were also approaching from the burning forest into the clearing. 

As her father and the others turned their attentions to the new threats, Lucina quickly moved back and away from the fight. She was still trying to figure out how to approach the situation, she hadn’t thought she’d be face to face with her father so soon. As the others rushed into battle, Lucina turned to the other risen that had appeared in the forest behind them. She cursed that she couldn’t flee the scene, but she knew that she also couldn’t leave them to fight these monsters that they had never seen before.

The battle quickly came to an end as she finished off the last of her risen, glancing back at the shepherds who had gathered around. Two more had joined their group, and she recognized Kjelle’s mother and Gerome’s father, though her memories of them were vague at best. 

“It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others.” Frederick spoke up as he waved a hand at Lucina.

She was relieved that her disguise seemed to be working, though she knew earlier she hadn’t masked her voice very well. Lucina just watched them, not sure what to do, but she couldn’t exactly run away now, that would look very suspicious. Her gaze did flicker to the white-haired man standing nearest Chrom and Lissa, studying her carefully. 

“Um, I never got to thank you…for before.” Lissa began as she glanced at Lucina, giving her a small smile. “So…thank you. You were very brave.”

Lucina wasn’t sure what to do as she saw admiration in her aunt’s eyes and directed at her. She inwardly groaned as she realized that she may appear to be a dashing knight to her aunt now. She could hear Owain berating her for charming and stealing his mother away, as ridiculous as it sounded. 

Her father moved forward to join his sister, watching her. “You saved my sister’s life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?”

Lucina hadn’t planned this, she wasn’t sure what to say, his mind racing with names, male names. Sadly, the only ones that came to mind were people she knew in her time, or members of the shepherds. Her eyes strayed to her father’s brand on display, and the falchion at his hip and a name came to mind and out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“You may call me Marth.” She fought back a wince at using her ancestor’s name as her own.  
“Marth? After the heroic king of old?” Her father questioned, and she became nervous that he would see through the lie. “You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?”  
Lucina felt her heart pang a bit at the thought of the many training sessions with her father, she willed them away after a moment. “I’m not here to talk about me.” She began, gaze moving from her father to Robin. “This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned.”

She turned and walked into the forest, leaving the group behind. As she walked farther away from her father, she wondered what she could do now. What could she do to avoid the events to come? She had to find out exactly when she was. Robin was already with her father, had they just met? It was hard to tell, this destruction hadn’t happened in the past, at least not that she was aware of. 

She glanced around the landscape, the burned trees, the ashen land, and the rubble of the collapsed mountainsides. She took a deep breath as she stilled her fast beating heart. Not for the first time in her life she felt lost and confused. She had to continue moving forward though, she couldn’t let the unknown stop her. 

First thing she needed to do was figure out when and where she was. Second was start being on the lookout for her friends. They had to be somewhere in this time, and she would find them so that they could save this world, their world, together.


	4. Destined Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has a discussion with Emmeryn, as Lucina challenges Lon'Qu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to get boring stuff out of the way at the beginning. I wanted to get stuff explained and over with now for Robin since he has no memories. So sorry if his part with Em is boring, I just figured she was the best to explain things, and I figured she would be more of a motherly presence to Robin. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long! So much overtime at work because of the holidays! Then I was having trouble with certain parts, I started with Robin's and ended up going to the second part and that got done like two weeks ago, and then I tried tackling Lucina's last week, and I kept hitting a brick wall, and as soon as I came over one brick wall another would hit me. Finally got the part done though and I am happier with it, last week when I finished the part, I felt unhappy with Lucina's part but at the time couldn't think of anything better, glad to say I feel like I finally got better down. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Bleak98, thatcoffeekid, PantherianQueen, Ninjy, and bagel_sanderson as well as 5 guests.
> 
> Thanks to those who left comments: Ninjy.

Robin was mesmerized when he first saw the Exalt, she exuded such a sense of comfort and protection along with her grace and beauty. In the back of his mind he had the nagging suspension that she reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t think of who. He could easily see why Emmeryn was adored by her people and even more by her siblings.

She had welcomed him into the castle with open arms and listened intently to Chrom and Lissa’s explanations of what happened on their way home. Robin added in his own thoughts on the happenings, especially the strange creatures they had encountered. Emmeryn had decided to dub the strange beings Risen in the fact that they reminded the group of the dead coming back, especially with how they survived what should be fatal blows. 

The first night they had spent at the castle, Robin had had a terrible nightmare. A dream of Emmeryn dead after an assassination. It had been a horrifying sight when Robin had helped a gravely injured Chrom to Emmeryn’s chambers to check if she was okay. Robin had awoken with a shout that matched Chrom’s grieving cry. 

Robin hadn’t been able to get any more sleep that night and had spent the rest of the night studying up on what those creatures that attacked them were. He regretted that choice when early into the day they received news of an attack on a border town, and that a noblewoman had been taken captive.

When they arrived Robin and the others found themselves face to face with the Plegian King and his second-in-command. Aversa was of an interest to Robin and he wasn’t sure why. He knew he had never met her before, because he had never been to Plegia, yet she was very familiar to him. Something about her just set made him stand on edge.

His first introduction to those two hadn’t caught his attention though, Emmeryn’s composure and demeanor had drawn his attention. The Exalt was different then he felt he knew about leaders he had met before. She held herself tall and exuded an air of authority and yet reassurance. Robin felt calm and at ease if she was around, he felt that she would take care of everything without the worse happening. 

The encounter had devolved into a battle, which was not what she was wishing, but Gangrel proved mad to Robin. The group had swiftly returned to the castle after rescuing Maribelle, and Robin was now holed up in the library, lost in thoughts, even though he knew he should be resting before they left early the next day. 

There was something about the Ylissean royalty that he was trying to puzzle through. He felt a connection to them, or that there was an air about him, that made them stand out compared to others. Emmeryn and Lissa were very similar in their demeanors, and Robin just thought it was as simple as being sisters, but Emmeryn still felt different. Chrom felt like himself and Robin remembered when they first met, he felt defensive before relaxing as he and Chrom became closer. 

“Robin?” 

Robin’s turned, startled from his thoughts, towards the door, eyes locking onto Emmeryn as she stood at the door, watching him. She moved into the room gracefully, Robin quickly climbing to his feet as she did so, bowing to her. She waved a hand to stop him and he stood, quickly pulling put a chair as she moved towards to the table, and she smiled before taking the offered seat. 

“Please sit, you do not have to stand at attention for me.”   
Robin obliged and sat across from her. “Did you need something of me?”  
“I was simply walking through the halls, I always have trouble resting when I now Chrom and Lissa are about to depart the castle. The reports of these monsters and the Plegian attacks do not help with my worries.” The Exalt admitted to him.   
“I will make sure that they return to you safely.”  
Emmeryn smiled at that. “Thank you. Was there something on your mind?”

Robin stared at the woman before him trying to figure out what it was about her that drew his attention. He felt the need to protect this woman yet knew she did not necessarily need it. She held herself with power but also felt familial like a mother, comforting her subjects. 

“There is one thing that I have been wondering about, if you don’t mind me asking.”  
“What is it?”  
“There is something about you and your siblings, I can’t put my finger on it, but there is an air about your three, that others do not have…”  
“When you’re around Chrom do you sometimes have a feeling of being defensive or the need to be right or to fight his choices?”   
Robin was surprised she guessed his feelings when he had first met Chrom. “How did you?”  
“And I am guessing with Lissa and I it’s the need to protect us and watch over us?”  
Robin looked embarrassed at that. “I-yes…”  
“Chrom brought this up to me as well, because you have the same air to us. It is a demeanor that is not bestowed to most people, the air you are feeling is that of Dragons and creatures of old.”  
“Dragons?”  
“Those that are bestowed a mark from a dragon,” She motioned to the Brand on her head as she spoke. “Are also bestowed the nature of the dragons, a nature that gives them a second aspect. Manakete, those born from the Gods, and Taguel, descended from the creatures of old, also share these aspects. Though coming across one is rare, I do not see the mark of a dragon on you, at least not in plain sight, and I do not know whether you are descended from another line blessed with a God’s mark or a Manakete or Taguel. You however do possess the same aspect, has no one discussed this with you before in your family?”  
Robin shook his head, confused. “I do not remember much of my past as I am sure you have been informed.”  
“I see, that would make it difficult to understand. I will try to explain as best I can, because unfortunately knowing my siblings you would not receive any answers.” She responded with a small laugh.

Robin laughed also, knowing that Chrom would probably get awkward with the topic. He felt awkward asking Lissa, because this was his friend’s younger sister, and he still felt awkward having Emmeryn explain. Yet she exuded an air of maturity that clamed him and made him feel a bit more at ease receiving the explanation. 

“If you wouldn’t mind.”   
“The two aspects received with these bloodlines are known as Omega and Alpha.”  
“Similar to wolves?”  
“That is a basic example, yes, but more complex. Like that example, Alphas are considered the top of the hierarchy, being natural leaders that exude a demeanor or authority and power. They can be more aggressive when faced with an advisory and far more territorial.”  
“Omegas though are seen as expendable in most animal kingdoms that use such a system.” Robin pointed out.  
“Yes, but as I said our aspects are more complex. Omega’s in this case exude a demeanor of reassurance and safety, they are the nurturers, as is evident by the fact that Omega’s bear children.”  
“I see…”  
“Lissa and I are both Omegas, while Chrom and yourself are Alphas. These are the most common alignment of the aspects, though there are rarer variations. There are documentations of Male Omegas and Female Alphas, and they carry the exact same abilities as the Female Omegas and Male Alphas.”  
“Abilities?”   
“This is where I believe Chrom would have bowed out of the conversation, and it would become awkward talking to Lissa. This may be embarrassing the hear, but you should be educated about this for the future.” She guessed his reasoning. “I mean of course reproduction. Omegas, both male and female, can carry children. They can reproduce with alphas of either gender, or males that do not carry the aspects.”  
Robin felt his face heat up at this explanation. “I-I think that is…quite enough…”

Emmeryn chuckled slightly behind her raised hand at his now reddened face. Robin couldn’t look the woman in the eyes, and he wondered how he’d face Chrom tomorrow after such a discussion with the man’s older sister. 

“You remind me of my brother when I had to explain this to him. He also quickly retreated at this part. I will let you ask him any remaining questions you may have then. Please do know that you may ask anything of me though, I feel there is much to you Robin, and Chrom and Lissa seem to have both adopted you into our pack.”  
“Pack?”  
“Similar to wolves, those with our aspects form bonds with others, those with aspects and those without, a familial bond you could say. Chrom accepted you as a member of the pack when he rescued you, I accept my brother’s decision on that, he has good instincts regarding such things.”   
Robin was taken aback, he had only known Chrom for a short while, so it surprised him that the man would accept him so easily. “I see…”  
Emmeryn stood after a moment. “I will leave you for now, please try and get some rest Robin. You have quite a journey ahead of you tomorrow, and Chrom will require your assistance.” 

Robin watched the Exalt leave the library, the guard standing out the door following her as she left the room. Robin felt his mind racing with the information he was just given. He groaned as he realized it would indeed be a long journey ahead. 

~

Laurent sighed as he put his tome away, the burning remains of a risen before him. They had suddenly started appearing and Laurent feared what this would mean for the world. He straightened his hat and glasses as he stood and glanced down the road towards his destination. He had heard rumors that there was a place out here, long forgotten, that held the origins of Grima. 

Of course, he had never heard of such a thing before, in his time almost all records of Grima past the most recent skirmishes had been lost. Grima very methodical in destroying any trace of an item that may hold the key to defeating him. Laurent normally only worked on scientific proof, but he had come across an old text, the markings in it like the ones that decorated Grima’s human form’s attire. 

He had set out across Archanea in search for this place, yet it was very hard to find, and he had no luck traveling this country side. He had never realized how truly big Ferox was, and he had to admit the map in his bag was quite confusing. He continued down the road before him, intent on finding the ruins near that bordered the Archanea Ocean. He knew there was a town near by thanks to the map, and if anything, he could rest and gather information, this far north maybe someone might know some different information then the others. 

It was hours down the road that he saw any form of life aside from the wildlife, and he was pleased that the figure approaching from the opposite way was living. Though that did not mean that they were not an enemy. The figure wore a long cloak that covered them, and the hood drawn over their face. The figure stopped, and their hands moved up to their hood, pulling it from their face, their eyes meeting Laurent’s as he stopped closer to the person.

Her white hair was half pulled back into a pony tail, the rest cascading down into her hood, braids hung on either side of her face, and bangs were swept out of her face, most of them on the left side. She gave him a kind smile in greeting as she bowed her head to him. 

“Greetings traveler.” She called, her voice mature for a woman of her age, and she could not be much older then him.   
Laurent raised his hand in greeting before removing his hat courteously. “Greetings milady. What brings you out here?”  
“Well aren’t you a polite one.” The woman chuckled. “I was out here looking for a weapon of legend.”  
“A weapon of legend? Of which legend?”  
The woman chuckled. “One not of this world Ser. It is hard to explain, but I investigate the stories of legends, specifically ones not of this world but rumors. Have you heard the Tale of the Black Knight? The Radiant Hero?”  
That second one sounded familiar to Laurent. “A friend of mine is always going on about some nonsense about being a Radiant Hero.”  
The woman chuckled. “I see, well I was searching for an artifact from such a tale.”  
“If it is a tale not of this world, how could you have found a legendary weapon?”  
“How indeed? There is much magic beyond our understanding. There is tales of old about magic that can travel one through time or even worlds. Magic of the Gods themselves. I wish to learn if such magic is real.”  
“What is your name?” He asked, his interest peaked at the mention of time travel.  
“What is your name good Ser?” The woman asked in return, a smirk on her face.  
“Forgive my manners, it is Laurent.” Laurent replied dipping his head in apology.  
“Reflet.” The woman said after a moment and continued before Laurent could respond. “And where are you traveling, Laurent?”  
“I am actually looking for a place known as Thabes. It is said in texts that it was the resting place of Naga? But also, the birth place of Grima?” Laurent commented.   
“Thabes? You are traveling to far west in that case. Go along this road till it branches off towards the mountains and Thabes lies within the mountains. The path is untraveled, and it will be a difficult journey. At best, weather provided, you will reach it by the end of the week.”

Laurent frowned at that and unstrung his bag from his back and checked his supplies. He didn’t have enough in case the trek proved longer. That meant he’d have to travel to the village and hope he didn’t lose the trail he needed to take when he doubled back. Reflet peered down at his pack with a soft smile before unstringing her own pack from under her cloak. 

As she shifted Laurent recognized the robes of a Plegian dark mage under the cloak, and he averted his eyes from any inappropriate places that may be too exposed due to desert-preferred attire. He had not expected her to be a dark mage, or Plegian, being that they were far into Ferox for a Plegian to have normally traveled. 

She smiled as she noticed his inquisitive gaze. “Do not fear, I am Plegian, but I do not wish harm on fellow travelers. I am merely a traveling scholar.”

She turned her attention back to her own supplies and took some of them out and re-slung her pack on her back. He did notice a long-wrapped item strung to the sack, and he guessed it was the weapon she had found. She held the removed supplies out to him as she finished that up. He looked surprised that she would offer her own supplies. 

“It’s not much, but I will be breaking off towards a close by town to return to the Plegian border, and I will not be in as much need of them as you.”  
“Thank you, but I cannot accept this.”  
“I won’t take no for an answer.” She said and placed the sacks next to his bag before moving down the road.   
“Wait!” Laurent turned to her and called out. “How can I repay you?”  
Reflet paused and glanced back at him. “If you find out anything in Thabes, please let me know next time we meet.”  
“You think we will meet again?”   
Reflet pursed her lips in thought. “I feel our paths crossed for a reason Laurent, and I believe they will cross again.”

Laurent could only watch in wonder as she continued down the road. As she moved farther from his sight, he picked up the sacks and put them in his bag. Once everything was packed away and the bag re-slung, he carried on his way. His thoughts were swirling with bits about the strange meeting he just had. Was there a reason their paths had crossed? Laurent could not think of one, but there was something about that woman that he couldn’t place his finger on. He would have to see if his journey bore fruit and if he would indeed encounter her again. 

~

Lucina stared out at the swirling snow as frigid wind blew past the opening, she secluded herself in. The small coverage of the entrance to the underground arena didn’t do much to protect her from the chilling wind. The enclosed space, large doors in the back firmly shut, helped block out the worst of the wind, but at times it seemed to blow directly into the opening, freezing the princess to the bone. 

She was tempted to burrow deeper into her warm cloak, but she was stubborn and faced the cold. She was awaiting the arrival of the West Khan, and she wanted to look strong to the man. Lucina was certainly nervous about meeting the Khan. She only knew of his greatness from old legends before the man’s heroic death. 

She nearly jumped as the doors behind her opened with a boom as they hit the stone walls on either side. Lucina turned to the door almost unfurling from her defensible position against the cold as she stood tall. She stared at the man before her as he stepped through the doors, flanked on either side by a guard, though they stayed back inside the doors, not intruding into the man’s space. 

Basilio was different then she had expected, or at least imagined. As a kid she had always expected someone huge, bigger then a normal person. The man before her was certainly large, but not as large as she was expecting from the descriptions in the legends. His demeanor and obvious strength added to his intimidation as he wore a no-nonsense look as he looked her over. She was almost envious that he had stepped out without a coat or cloak to protect his upper body except for the little armor he wore. 

“What does a Sprog like you want with me?” He questioned after a moment of sizing her up.  
Lucina took a moment to try and deepen her voice to disguise her identity. “My lord, it is an honor to meet you.”  
“Cut to the chase kid, before I leave you out here.” The man barked, waving off her greetings.

Lucina was taken aback by his casual tone, it was unusual of those in a position of power. Though she supposed Ferox was different from Ylisse, and not everyone could be like her aunt and father. Lucina met his gaze head on as she held her head a bit higher. 

“I wish to challenge your champion for the right to participate in the tournament.”

Basilio watched her carefully, his face still neutral as he looked her over. She briefly hoped that her disguise as a man still worked. She knew it was flimsy at best, and she worried that one day she would be called out for it. 

“Do you have a name boy?” He asked after a moment.   
“Marth.”   
Basilio’s eyebrow arched in interest, obviously he wouldn’t be a stranger to the tales of the Hero-King. “Marth, eh? My champion is not one for a child to fight. Do you really think you have what it takes to fight the man who has been at my side for years?”  
“I do.”   
Basilio was quiet for a moment before laughing loudly, startling her a bit. “You have spunk kid. We’ll see what you have, but don’t come crying to me if you lose a limb or two in the fight.”

Before Marth could reply Basilio began walking back into the arena, and Lucina quickly followed him. Though their paths separated as he began to climb steps at an intersection instead of continuing down the hall. The guard that stood at the intersection waved Lucina on down the corridor, it beginning to slope as it went deeper underground. 

Lucina steeled her nerves as she walked farther down the corridor, light beginning to appear from the singular opening this far in. As she walked closer, she found the entrance to the fighting area of the arena and she stood at the end of the corridor, staring out at the dusty floor. Fires burned brightly in the braziers atop each column, casting warmth into the stands and flickering light into the arena below. Light cascaded down from above, lighting the main floor of the arena. It was warmer then she had thought it would be, but she supposed that was the point of an underground arena. 

In the center stood a single man, and Lucina recognized him, it was hard not to. Her future uncle stood tall and patiently in the middle of the arena, his blade sheathed, though from the looks of him she could tell he had been practicing. His eyes were trained towards her and Lucina could tell he was evaluating her even as she moved towards him. 

The man was silent as she came to stand before him, brows furrowed in concentration, as if trying to figure something out about her. After a moment his face became neutral once more and he brought out his sword, and Lucina quickly did the same. She knew that he wasn’t going to go easy on her, he never had even during training her when she was a child. She held the Falchion tight as she watched her uncle closely. She knew his fighting style, had been training against Owain for so long she practically had it memorized. Even so she wasn’t prepared for when he lunged forward, his speed far faster then she had thought it would be.

She barely brought her sword up to parry, the power behind Lon’Qu’s swing was striking, and it took her a bit to get the feel of the attack. Lucina was on the defensive for the first portion of the fight, figuring out Lon’Qu’s timing. She knew his fighting style, but she was beginning to realize that facing her cousin using this style and facing Lon’Qu were two different things. Owain had stylized and made the motions far more dramatic then they needed to be. Lon’Qu’s strikes were more precise and you could tell how serious he took the fight as he expertly went through the motions, making only minor adjustments to attribute to Lucina’s own style.

As she began to get the feel of the battle she began pushing back and going on the offensive. Her father’s style was powerful and fluid. Lucina’s added touch to it had been her speed, it helped to be smaller then her father build wise. It helped with Lon’Qu as well, she was able to move out of the way of his swings and get into his openings easily enough. 

Lon’Qu lunged forward once more, having moved in after evading a swing from Lucina. She barely had time to bring her sword up to protect herself. They were shoulder to shoulder, trying to push the other’s sword back for an opening. If such an opening came the attacker would have to be quick to strike before the other was able to recover. What happened next was too quick for Lucina to understand. One moment she felt her blade beginning to waver, Lon’Qu’s strength slowly overcoming her, his body pushing more against her. Then he faltered, pulling back as if struck by an unseen force. His neutral demeaner changing to surprise as his eyes quickly darted down. Lucina didn’t think anything of it as she felt his blade move away from hers. She quickly pushed back against him and knocked his sword out of his hands, turning rapidly to hold her sword point to his throat to keep him from moving.

Lon’Qu simply watched her in contemplation, holding his hands up to show surrender. Booming claps came from the stands, calling for them to stop the battle. Lucina pulled away and sheathed her sword as she did so. Lon’Qu seemed to ease from his position, and Lucina noticed he took a few steps away from her, and his eyes were studying her again. As they stopped on her chest before quickly looking away, she realized what had happened as a fact came back to her. Her aunt had mentioned that the man was not comfortable with women, had Lon’Qu figured out that she was not a man?

Before she could think more on this Basilio’s voice rang out. “Well that was unexpected. No idea where you got your training kid, but to be able to best my champion, that is certainly a feat soldiers twice your age are unable to accomplish.”

Lucina turned her gaze to the stands, seeing that Basilio had moved closer to the main railing. Next to him stood a woman, her gaze on the two fighters below as she stood off to the side. Lucina’s eyes briefly paused on the young woman as she became visible after stepping out from behind the Khan. It had been several years since she had seen Olivia, and the woman was even more stunning then she remembered her. She didn’t look much different, aside from being younger, but Lucina supposed the main difference was how de-stressed and well rested the woman looked. Nothing like the war-torn dancer that helped defend Regna Ferox to the end. Seeing Olivia here, and Lon’Qu also, made Lucian question where her friends were in this world or when would be the more accurate question, and her heart panged at the thought.

“Do I have the honor of fighting in the tournament then?” Lucina cut right to the chase.  
Basilio considered her for a moment before slapping his hand down on the railing. “You bet your ass you do. I need the best fighter to defend my position. Though don’t expect to take Lon’Qu’s place permanently. He’s been at my side for years and I don’t plan to part with him so easily.”   
“I have no intention of taking his place or remaining in Regna Ferox for longer than necessary.”  
Basilio considered her for a moment, probably trying to figure out what she was hiding. “Very well, Marth. You have the job, don’t let me down.”

Lucina bowed her head respectfully before striding out of the arena, feeling all their eyes on her back as she did so. As she exited the arena and found a secluded spot in the winding corridors that led to the stands, she breathed a sigh of relief. That part was done, now all she had to do was wait to face her father. She felt the butterfly’s flit about as nerves began to get worse, but she knew she could face her father with a head held high, even if this fight was simply selfish of her. 

She just had to be a bit more careful when the time came, Lon’Qu had found out the truth easily enough during the battle. She glanced back at the entrance to the arena, feeling her heart ache at the thought of the people just inside. The people who had been dead for several years, it felt surreal, and she knew she wouldn’t get over the feeling with each meeting she had with someone from the past. The somewhat peaceful lives they lived now, she wished to protect that, and keep them all from meeting a horrible fate. She was afraid though that if she did something wrong the future would only repeat, or worse yet, one wrong step could change the future for a worse one. She didn’t know if she could live with herself if she failed any of her missions and made things worse for the people she had already lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninjy: I really want to write more on the Awakening kids but I can't till they arrive! Will just have to wait till after Gangrel is defeated... *Really misses writing Inigo* Omg I am going to be hurting my baby's heart in this story so much!


	5. A Dual of Strenght and Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marth and Chrom face off to decide who will be the reigning Khan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just realized upon writing this that I had totally gotten things out of order with the placement of the Maribelle rescue chapter. So sorry for my error! 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: Bleak98, thatcoffeekid, PantherianQueen, Ninjy, and bagel_sanderson as well as 7 guests

Robin sat in the stands next to Lissa and Khan Flavia on the Khan’s left, Raimi seated on the Khan’s right along with Frederick. The commotion of the stadium was deafening, and Robin kept glancing around, unsure of what to make of the close proximities of the Feroxian people to their leaders. The Khan’s sat in a box that was separate from the rest of the stands, but still close enough that entry would be easy. The Khan’s seemed very relaxed around their people, or they trusted in their own strength to deal with threats to their lives. 

“Nervous?” Flavia asked, leaning back in her chair. “I have faith in the prince.”   
“I have no worry for Chrom, I mean I am worried but, not about the match, he will be fine. I was more thinking of Regna Ferox in particular.”  
“Have you ever been here before?”   
Robin frowned at the question. “I can’t say honestly. My memories are all jumbled. Some of the Feroxian culture seems familiar, like I have seen it before, but I can’t place it.”  
“It must be frustrating having no clue about your past. I am sure in time it will come back to you though.”

Before Robin could reply roars of applause sounded and his gaze turned to look across the arena where the ruling Khan was entering. He was intimidating looking as he walked towards his box, arms up in greeting to the calls from his side of the stadium. Robin watched the man carefully, he could tell the man was different from Flavia, more brazen, Robin could tell in the way the man carried himself. 

His gaze shifted to the two following him, a man followed behind the Khan’s party, hand resting on his sword as he glanced around the stands for any trouble. He seemed formidable enough and Robin could tell that he was powerful even from here. It was how he held himself, and how people stayed back as he walked past, he exuded authority, and Robin had a feeling he would be formidable opponent. Flavia made a noise, grabbing Robin’s attention and he turned to her.

“So, the rumors that Lon’qu had been defeated are true.” Flavia commented as she leaned her hand on her hand, staring at the other Khan’s party.   
“Lon’qu?”   
Flavia glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. “The oaf’s champion for the last few years. There were rumors that Lon’qu had been defeated, it seems they were true.”  
Lissa looked around Robin at the Khan. “Didn’t you say that the West Khan had a formidable swordsman at his side.”  
“Lon’qu is one of the best swordsmen in all of Ferox. None of my champions have beat him in years.”  
“So, if someone beat him, then does that mean Chrom’s in trouble?” Lissa looked to Robin for an answer.  
Robin smiled at the girl. “Chrom will be fine. I have faith in him.”

Robin turned his gaze from Lissa, feeling somewhat proud to have eased her concern. He gazed back over at the Khan who stood at the railing, Lon’qu at his side. Robin’s eyes did stray to the now seated figure from the Khan’s party and he felt his heart skip a beat. Pink hair cascaded down her shoulders and she sat up straight in the chair, eyes on Basilio as she watched him prepare to give a speech. This woman was like the one from that strange dream he kept having, and Robin felt his heart ache. 

“The time has come once again to see which Khan will reign!” Cheers erupted from the stands at his words. “Shall I reign once more?” Boos came from those around the East Khan. “Or shall Flavia finally win a tournament?”   
Flavia stood to thundering response of boo’s and shouts of encouragement as she walked to the railing. “We shall see who has the last laugh oaf! My champion will be wiping yours off the floor.”  
Basilio let out a bark of laughter. “We shall see! Let the fight begin!”

Robin clapped along with the crowd as Flavia sat back down and Chrom began walking into the arena, head held high. He felt Lissa snatch onto his arm in worry as they watched his opponent come out from the other side of the arena. The girl’s breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was, Robin stilling as well as he took in the features of the young man from before. 

“Robin! Look!”  
“I see him…” Robin spoke quietly as he leaned forward, a calculating look on his face examining the fighter.

~

Chrom kept his eyes ahead as he watched Marth begin to approach from the other side of the arena. He was surprised to see the young man here of all places, and he felt like it was more then a mere coincidence. Marth was silent as they met in the center of the arena, eyes boring into him from behind the mask. 

“Marth! One question, before we begin?”

The boy remained quiet, face neutral as he just stared at Chrom. It was strange and a bit unsettling as they stood there. Cheers erupting in the stands around them in a cacophony of noise. 

“…Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!” Chrom spoke as he withdrew Falchion, eyes widening as Marth did the same.

It was the first time Chrom had properly gotten a look at Marth’s blade. That first night in the woods had been dark, even with the fire blazing around them. Marth’s sword was older looking then the Falchion Chrom held, but they were the same in design. Falchion was a family heirloom, passed down in the family to the next, and useless in anyone’s hands other then a member of the Exalted bloodline. Even then most family members were unable to use it. It was the reason why it went to him instead of Emmeryn, he was the only one in his family who could make it slash through something. He didn’t know how another of the sword could exist, and how no one had heard anything of it.

“Where did you get that? There’s no way…”

~

Lucina braced herself as she saw her father run forward and leap into the air before diving down in a swing at her. She brought her blade up in defense and felt the strength of her father course through her entire being as their blades met. She steeled herself and eventually let his blade glide off hers. 

Their blades continued to clash as they swung at each other. Chrom keeping up with her fast swings as she threw in a few spins to throw him off and a couple of jumps to help against his height. This is what she added to her father’s style, it wasn’t much but it was her own. 

“Tell me-” They’re blades continued to bounce off each other till they met with the swords between them both pushing for control as Chrom spoke. “-Who taught you to fight like that?”

They pushed their blades off each other and moved back. Lucina followed the same twirling motion as her father as her body knelt forward arm up as she lunged forward just as he did. Their blades glanced off each other, sparks flying as the flew past the other swordsman. Lucina quickly turned, faster then her father as she leapt into the air and spun like him earlier just as he turned to face her. 

“My father.” She grits out as she dropped down on him, the man barely leaping away as she landed right where he had been. 

She brought her sword up once more as she turned to face Chrom, his expression hard as he glanced at her. She could see the confusion in his eyes as he thought through answer. He didn’t waste any time rushing her more, their blades meeting as they continued meeting each other’s strikes. 

“Who is your father?” Chrom asked.  
Lucina kept her face neutral as she faced her father. “I’ve said enough for one day, sir.”

She pushed him back and retreated a few steps as Chrom readied his blade for another attack, watching her closely. He was silent for a moment as the two just circled each other, waiting for the other to strike first. 

“Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude.” He spoke after a moment, eyes serious as he watched her. “But within these walls, I represent the East Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can’t promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you.”

Lucina couldn’t help but laugh at his words, their interests both lay with Ylisse and she felt like she was the one who brought shame to him, still it was funny to see this arrogant side of her father. “Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance…We shall see who shames who!” 

He lunged forward, their swords meeting once more. Lucina grits her teeth, feeling her arms beginning to tire from the constant swings. She had known going into this that the possibility of beating her father had been slim, all she had to add was her speed, her father’s strength completely outmatched hers. Still she appreciated the chance to fight him one on one like this, it brought back memories of when he trained her as a child. 

It was only seconds later that her sword went flying out of her hands and she knelt back, obviously knowing when she was defeated. Chrom put his sword away and held his hand out to her, and she took it, giving him a firm shake before moving back as cheers erupted from the stands. Flavia stood up to speak some words of thanks to her champion and the people of Regna Ferox, and as Chrom’s attention went to her, Lucina took that chance to pick up her sword and depart from the arena. 

She didn’t wait long enough to say her goodbyes to Basilio or anyone else, just quickly exiting the arena. She knew her next objective was Ylisstol, the days were counting down to when her aunt would be assassinated. If she could stop that then they were one step closer to a bright future. She paused at the exit to the arena, glancing back down the tunnel to where her father was.

“Thank you, father. I will remember this match always.” She smiled before heading back out into the biting winds. 

~

“That insufferable Exalt, who does she think she is?” Gangrel growled as he sat on the throne. 

Reflet stood before the stares leading to the throne, eyes neutral as she watched the Mad King. Beside her stood her father, the man standing proudly as listened on to their king as the man complained about the Exalt. Aversa stood next to the throne, a pleased smirk on her face as she listened intently to her ruler, though Reflet saw her eyes glance occasionally to Validar, as if looking for a command. 

“I want her killed, that’ll teach the Ylisse to look down on us, subtly didn’t work in starting this war, so an outright attack must.”  
“We would never win an outright attack, especially not on the Ylisstol capital, my lord.” Reflet spoke up, knowing that tactically speaking the plan the king wished to set up was full of holes. “We would waste far more resources and lives by attacking head on.”  
“What do I care about lives? All I car about is the thrill of war and death.” 

Reflet bit back an annoyed sigh at the king’s madness, wondering where he had spiraled out of control. Her eyes strayed on Aversa, the king’s right hand is suspicion. She had served as the king’s tactician for years, as part of the agreement between the Grimleal and the Plegian King. Their partnership was linked by the tactician bestowed to the king by her father. 

At the time Gangrel hadn’t been as mad, about the war or as bloodthirsty. He had mainly seemed concerned with the growing chaos in Valm and wished to create a force powerful enough to oppose it. That concern eventually evolved into this madness, and Reflet was starting to wonder on how it had gotten this far. 

“My lord, if I may.” Validar spoke stepping forward, Reflet saw him shoot her a look of warning. “I can lead an assassination attempt on the Exalt. It will wound the Ylisseans to see their queen murdered so easily, from within the very safety of the castle itself.”  
“That would cause a panic that’s for sure.” Gangrel considered the idea. “Can you ensure it will be done?”  
“I would never dream of failing my lord.” Validar bowed.  
“You’re dismissed then.” Gangrel ordered. “If you have no need for Reflet, I would like her to come up with a plan to attack Ylisse at its weakest.”  
Validar turned to leave, casting a cold glance at his daughter. “I have no need of her assistance.”  
Reflet resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her father strode past, before looking at Gangrel and bowing low. “I will come up with several strategies my lord, for all possible outcomes.”

Reflet stood up straight and turned to leave the room after her father. As she exited the throne room, the doors were closed behind her and her father stood outside, looking displeased. She stared at him coolly, keeping her face devoid of all emotions, as he had taught her. 

“All possible outcomes?”   
“There is no guarantee you will accomplish this task, as Royal Tactician it is my job to prepare for all possible outcomes.”  
“Royal Tactician? Hardly, your nothing more then a figure head I planted to keep control of the court. Remember who you answer to.”  
“Yes father, my apologies for any disrespect.” She bowed her head in respect. 

Her father said nothing more before heading off down the hall, and Reflet turned to head in the opposite direction. IT didn’t take her long to reach her study which connected to her bedroom and once she did, she slammed and locked the door behind her. She took a deep breath before moving into the room, eyes glancing briefly to the sword that sat in a case on one of the stands, the sword she had traveled all the way to Regna Ferox to find. 

“Trouble?” A voice asked with a laugh. 

Reflet turned to her desk and saw Henry sitting at it smiling at her, and Reflet was only mildly annoyed at his invasion into her room. She supposed it was better then Tharja sneaking around once more. Still it was good to have one of her subordinates around at least and she smiled as a plan came to mind. 

“Do you want to cause some trouble for this coming war?” She questioned the young mage.   
Henry cocked his head to the side. “Trouble? Sounds fun!”   
“My father plans to assassinate Exalt Emmeryn which will throw Ylisse into chaos. I want you to help stop it.”  
“Stop the war? That doesn’t sound fun.” Henry commented.  
“But if we assassinate the Exalt, then the war will be pretty much done. Where is the fun in that?”   
“I suppose. How would you want me to go about doing this?”   
Reflet thought for a moment. “Find an ally of the Exalt who would gladly go to her aid and warn them.”  
“An ally? That’s the only plan your giving me?” Henry frowned.   
“Where’s the fun in having everything spelled out? After all you’re the one who breaks off from most my plans anyways.”   
Henry laughed. “Very well. I’ll get to that right away!” 

Reflet smiled as Henry quickly departed from her room and she took the empty seat at the desk. After a few moments she let out a deep breath to calm herself. She had a lot of work ahead of her if she wanted to have several plans ready for Gangrel, one just in case her father truly did fail, though she doubted that Henry would fail her, he had never done so before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Reflet I have her at odds with her father, and I hope to go into this more later on with her. I don't know how Henry found out about the assassination plan, so for this I decided that he learned it from Reflet who makes her own plans on the side.


	6. Assassins and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina sneaks into the palace to warn her father of the assassination attempt on Emmeryn's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long since I updated, holidays really killed my writing streak, aside from holiday stories I had started early enough to force out over weeks. I officially now only have one job so hopefully that will open up more writing time! 
> 
> I purely wanted this chapter to be Lucina and Chrom, next chapter will focus more on Robin once again and maybe a few others. 
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: NyxSigmaZERO, Bleak98, thatcoffeekid, PantherianQueen, Ninjy, and bagel_sanderson as well as 9 guests.

Lucina quietly moved along the length of the castle wall, keeping an eye out for any guards that may be patrolling. It wasn’t long till she reached a section of wall, smiling to herself as she found the hidden hole that her father had once told her about when she was younger. She quickly slipped inside, having to move some of the debris that hid the hole from less-observant eyes as she did so. 

As she peaked out into the garden of the castle, she took a deep breath, it had been a while since she had returned to this place. It hurt to remember her home, the garden so dead, and the buildings slowly crumbling from constant attacks. She remembered gazing out into the city during the battle and watch the flames engulf the town. Now the garden was alive, the maple trees in the grove beautiful as ever. Movement from nearby caught her eyes, and she saw a figure slip into darkness, and she grit her teeth.

She was here for something important, she couldn’t waste time remembering her time. If she did this world could easily end up like her world. This night would be the first step in achieving the peace the people, and her family, deserved. She quickly darted amongst the trees, hoping to remain out of sight of the assassins who had already blended into the background. 

She moved as quietly as she could while moving as quickly as she could allow. Her father had told her about the night her aunt had been murdered, and she remembered that he had been dealt a grave injury. An injury he had received while out in the gardens the evening of the attack, he had narrowly escaped the ambush with his own life. She had to make sure that he was not harmed if she wanted to save her aunt’s life. 

Voice from up ahead caught her attention and she glanced past a tree towards the main courtyard of the garden. Her father and his tactician stood not far from the gates leading out into the gardens. Neither seemed to notice her or any of the other enemies that may lurk in the dark, and Lucina glanced towards the tactician, briefly wondering where his betrayal had started. 

“-But some people would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel.” Chrom was saying, drawing Lucina’s attention as she cast one more look around, catching another glimpse of a figure moving in the bushes closer to her father. “The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. So perhaps I must be death’s agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to.”  
Lucina let a sad smile show on her face as she thought over her words as she fully left the shadows of the trees. “Well spoken, sir.”

Chrom turned to face her the moment she spoke, and she briefly remembered how he would reprimand her for not being vigilant enough at times. He must have learned the lesson about being too carefree even when in one’s home from this very night. It pained her to see that was the case as she walked closer. 

 

“Marth…”  
She bowed slightly in greeting as she faced the two men, trying to keep her eyes straight ahead so she didn’t give away that she knew the assassins were there. “Good evening to you.”   
“How did you get in here?” Chrom asked, looking unhappy at her appearance, and she could not blame him, after all a stranger had snuck into his castle.   
“That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove.”  
Chrom looked taken aback, and if she read his expression right, embarrassed which almost made her laugh. “There? But how would you…” He sighed unhappily. 

Lucina watched as Robin turned to look at the prince instead of her, his expression not looking please. She could understand, he was the acting tactician and if there was a breach in the castle’s security it was probably important that he know. After all anyone who knew about it could sneak in to assassinate the royals. How was he to plan for such an event if he didn’t know every detail about the castle’s structure, not that he could probably know every corner of this castle in such a short time. She had still been finding nook and crannies in the castle before that final battle for Ylisstol in her time.

“You know the place, Chrom?” Robin questioned, not sounding pleased as he read his friend’s actions.  
Chrom didn’t look at the other man, instead keeping his gaze on Lucina. “Yes. I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds. It’s only a small hole, and I’d thought it well concealed, but…” 

Her father looked so displeased with himself, seeming to understand the seriousness of that one little detail. It really was a small hole, and her father had concealed it as best he could just in case. Still to anyone observant enough they could have found it easily. Lucina let a small smile come to her face before dropping it just as quickly. 

“Your secret is safe with me.” She promised. “I come here only to warn you.”  
“Warn us?” Chrom looked at her curiously, trying to read her expression, even though her mask was well in place.  
Lucina resisted the urge to turn towards the trees once more, knowing that this would give up her ignorance of the assassins. “The Exalt’s life is in danger.”   
“What, Emmeryn? That’s absurd. She’s guarded at all hours.” Chrom stated, and she understood him not wanting to believe her, but it was important that he did. 

Lucina considered her next words carefully, she had to convince him she was telling the truth, but even she knew how farfetched this sounded. She had no proof of the assassination that would make this believable, only her word. Unfortunately, her word was only the events of the future, and she didn’t want to give too much away. She supposed there was no choice now at least. 

She took a deep breath before continuing. “What if…What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight.”  
Chrom grunted displeased at those words. “Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?”  
Lucina sighed as she held her hands out to try and ease the tension. “Yes, I expected you wouldn’t believe me. So, allow me to prove it!”

She drew her sword after a moment, knowing this would make it seem like she was one of the assassins. Chrom immediately tensed, as did Robin, both reaching for their weapons as they watched her carefully. She knew if there both attacked, she’d be in big trouble, but she calmed her nerves as she listened, hearing noises in the brush behind her.

“I’m about to save your life.” She began as she turned her head towards the brush that the noises were coming from. “From him.”

And assassin rushed out a second later and she threw her blade into the air, quickly launching herself upwards after it to dodge the incoming strike. She grabbed her blades as she flipped over the assassin, aiming for his back as she came downwards. Her blade cut cleanly through, the man falling in an instant. She straightened, holding her blade out as she watched her father. 

“I trust this proof will suffice.” 

~

Chrom tensed as Marth pulled his blade from its sheath, hands instantly reaching for falchion. He heard Robin shift also and knew the man would be ready with either a spell or his sword should the situation call for either. He had no time to react though before someone burst from the brush and Marth’s sword was thrown into the air before the man flipped over the rushing assassin. As the young man came back down to the earth he cut through the assassin’s back, taking him out in one shot. 

“I trust this proof will suffice.” Marth simply spoke as he held his blade out.

Chrom breathed in as he took in the situation before him, not believing what had just happened, he knew there could be several possibilities to what had just happened. For now, he was willing to give the young man the benefit of the doubt. 

“Yeah…”

Marth seemed to tense as noise from above him came as another assassin leaped out from the tree branch hanging over the younger man. Marth turned to strike at the man, and Chrom rushed forward as he saw the younger man slip on the first assassin’s fallen sword. He watched as that slip up most likely save Marth’s life, though he almost stopped as the mask covering the young man’s face was cut clean in half. Long hair coming undone as Marth fell backwards towards the ground in surprise. 

Chrom quickly followed through with his attack before the assassin could strike again. He straightened before turning to Marth, eyes wide in surprise as he stared at the young man-no the young lady before him. 

He said the first thing that came to his mind at this new revelation as she stood back up from her fall. “Wait you’re…you’re a woman?” 

He cursed himself for his idiotic reply to the situation as Marth turned to face him fully. Her long hair cascading down her back as he eyes met his. A small smile on her face at his chosen words.

“And quite the actress too. Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out until just now.” She smiled at him as she spoke.

Chrom was taken aback by the look on her face as he watched her, suddenly cursing his idiocy at not having noticed. Her soft voice, not like many men he knew around their age, and her small figure. He didn’t dare glance lower than her face, finding it would more embarrassing if he tried to figure out if she had any more obvious tells of her gender other than that. Robin stood taking in the scene, his face looking a bit taken aback, but Chrom noticed he didn’t seem too surprised. He wondered if his friend had known all along that the girl before him was indeed a girl. If so, he felt even more embarrassed at the idea that others may have known all along. 

Before any of them could continue their conversation and explosion sounded from inside the palace, drawing all their attention back to the doors. No one said a word as they all raced back inside, Marth quickly running ahead of Robin and Chrom, as if she knew the palace like the back of her hand. The members of their armies were quickly gathering in the inner parts of the castle as guards readied to defend Emmeryn with their lives. Marth quickly darted towards the innermost part and Chrom called for the guards to let her past, intent on letting her protect Emmeryn in his place as he commanded his men.


	7. Hints of Answers and a Battle that must be Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom, Marth and Robin lead the charge in the battle to protect Emmeryn's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Sorry again for the late update.
> 
> Thanks to all those that left kudos: Tekwiz1, NyxSigmaZERO, Bleak98, thatcoffeekid, PantherianQueen, Ninjy, and bagel_sanderson as well as 9 .

The castle was slowly growing more hectic as guards began meeting the assassins in battle. Robin and Chrom hurried along the upper halls, each taking a separate wing and their own members of the army as they took their positions. As Robin passed by a window that overlooked on of the gardens he paused, catching a glimpse of a group as they left the safety of the shadows. A man stood tall amongst the group, issuing orders as the assassins rushed into the castle, the man stood to the back posture radiating his calmness. 

Suddenly the man glanced up as if feeling eyes on him, and his met Robin’s through the window. Robin froze as he stared at the man, the firelight from the torches just barely illuminating his features. His face was long, and he had a sinister smirk on his lips, his red eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. The firelight didn’t let Robin see much, but he reeled backwards after a moment, head throbbing.

He had seen that man before, but he couldn’t place where or when they had met. A blast from somewhere below him pulled him from his thoughts. His head still throbbed as he continued down the hall towards the right wing. As he reached the right wing, he was met by Lissa who was looking worriedly down the hall that connected the two wings, and that houses Emmeryn’s chambers. 

“Are you alright?” Robin questioned as he came to her side, though he saw Lon’qu standing nearby at the ready.  
Lissa nodded. “Is my brother alright? I saw a girl take up guard at Emm’s door. Who is she?”   
“Marth saved him from an assassin, she’s here to protect Emmeryn.”  
“Marth?”  
“I’ll explain later, we might be able to stop this attack if we get rid of the Assassin’s leader.”   
“How will we find the leader?”   
“I already found them. They’re out in one of the courtyards, if we break through, we can launch an attack on them. Donnel tell Chrom that I will go after the bandit leader and that he needs to not let anyone onto this floor in the process. Lon’qu will hold the line here with Lissa and Kellam?”  
“I want to help fight also!” Lissa argued.   
“These assassins are after your three’s heads. I will not risk any of you putting yourselves in danger, you will remain here. Virion, Stahl, Sully, and Miriel you will come with me. Virion and Miriel stick to the back of the group and Sully and Stahl will lead the charge.”  
“Yes.” The four agreed as Sully and Stahl hurried to the nearest staircase that they would take down.”  
Lissa still looked displeased with the idea of staying behind but Robin gave her a reassuring smile. “Marth, Lon’Qu, and Kellam will need your healing skills up here. As will Emmeryn if anything goes wrong.”  
Realization dawned on Lissa’s face as she glanced towards her sister’s chambers. “You can count on me.”   
“I know.” Robin agreed with a smile before hurrying to join his unit as they headed down the stairs into assassin filled halls below. 

~

Lucina paced along the upper floor, staying close to the Exalt’s door but keeping an eye on her father and aunt as well. Robin had vanished from the upper floor, and the sounds of fighting could be heard below, so she could only assume that the man had led the charge. Pausing at the entrance to the left wing she caught a glimpse of her father issuing orders and his team readying for battle themselves. 

She bit her lip nervously as she saw her father getting ready to head to the lower floors himself. He looked like he is taking only Frederick and Maribelle with him, Ricken, Vaike, and Sumia would stand guard on the upper floor with her and those in the right wing. She did not like that her father had so little protection accompanying him into battle. 

A figure appeared from the shadows at the end of the landing drawing attention to themselves as they spoke in greeting. “I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues. Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages! I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race.”

At first Lucina was shocked to see Panne standing near the group, her face serious and unimpressed. The soldiers in the room readied their weapons at the sudden arrival of the strange woman.

“Another assassin?” Chrom asked, his teeth clenched in frustration.  
Lucian quickly moved forward, knowing it would be bad if they started fighting amongst themselves. “Hold! Panne is not your enemy.”   
Chrom glanced at her, eyes guarded. “You know her?”  
“I know…of her.” Lucina glanced at Panne and caught the woman watching her in interest. “And I knew she would come here tonight.”  
“Quiet the prophet, aren’t you?” Chrom questioned as he lowered his guard just a bit.   
“As you say. And I swear to you, Panne is an ally.” 

Chrom turned from her with affirmation of that as he gathered his soldiers close. Lucina breathed a sigh of relief and went to turn back to the hall but paused as she caught Panne still watching her. The woman was walking towards the group, intent on following Chrom into battle, but she made sure to pass by Lucina. As she did so, Lucina recognized the motions of a Taguel scenting the air.

The woman glanced at Lucina in interest before continuing past, not saying anything. Lucina felt like her breath had stopped at that interaction. She hadn’t thought about if Panne could tell who she was by her scent. It had slipped her mind completely that the Taguel and her would meet, and that no amount of perfume would block her status from the woman. She only hopped that she couldn’t smell a similarity between her and her father. 

~

Chrom quietly moved down the stairs, trying to keep an eye for any hidden assassins that may be lurking in the shadows. Panne had started descending the stairs before their group had even reached them. Frederick and Maribelle took up the rear, following Chrom quietly. Chrom came to the bottom of the stairs and glanced around, columns spread out across the hall, and an enemy could be hidden behind any of them. 

He heard shouts further into the hall and what sounded like something big moving about. Chrom took a deep breath and began to move amongst the columns. As he crept closer to one of the columns, he heard rustling from the other side. Chrom brought his sword up just as a blade was pointed at him from the other side, and a figure appeared. 

An orange haired man watched him carefully as he came out of the shadows fully. The man was held up by the tip of Chrom’s sword, but he wondered how fast this man could move. If he was truly an assassin, he could easily take Chrom down. 

“Drop your weapon or die where you stand!” Chrom ordered as Frederick and Maribelle finally joined them.  
The other man smirked a bit at that. “Easy there, blue blood. I’m not here to hurt anyone.”  
Chrom raised an eyebrow. “Yet you run with a band of assassins?”  
The man rolled his eyes. “Believe it or not, just trying to make a living. I’m a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests…that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into a vault. Nobody said anything about murder. I’d just as soon sit this one out.”

Chrom looked the man over, wondering if he could convince the man to join his cause. If this man’s employer had lied about their intentions, then maybe he could sway him to do the right thing. 

“Then perhaps you’d be willing to prove your good intentions?”   
“Beg pardon?” The man asked.  
“We need all the help we can get to save the Exalt’s life. You appear capable and we could use any information you have about our foes…umm…” Chrom trailed off.  
“Gaius, and you mean those good intentions. I can prove my sincerity…if you sweeten the deal.”  
“You want gold?” Chrom sighed unhappy that he couldn’t just convince the man, he almost wished Robin was here to help with this. “Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just-” 

As Chrom reached for his sack of gold another satchel fell from his bag. Gaius picked the satchel up and looked at it curiously. 

“What’s in this satchel?”  
Chrom recognized the bag as the one Lissa had given to him earlier that day. “Nothing, just candies my little sister gave me.”  
“Candies? As in sugar candies?”  
“Well…yes?”   
“It’s a deal!” 

Chrom blinked, glancing back at Frederick who was giving the thief an untrusting glare. Maribelle was glancing around looking for any other enemies. He hadn’t expected the man to be swayed so easily, especially not over a bag of candy. 

“You’ll risk your life if I give you that bag of candy?”  
“I said to sweeten the deal, didn’t I? Don’t get me wrong, I’ll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you’ve got more of these?”   
Chrom sighed really baffled by this man. “I’ll ask my sister.”  
“Great! By the way I suggest we avoid the main area over there.”   
Chrom glanced to where the noises of battle were coming from. “Why?”  
“Your Taguel friend headed down that way, Taguels can be very nasty in the middle of battle.”   
“So, she is a Taguel…I’ve never seen one before, but I had wondered…”   
Gaius nodded. “We’ll go this way; the leader of the assassin’s is out this way.”

Chrom nodded and began following Gaius, Frederick said a few words of caution but followed his lord, keeping an eye on Gaius as they did so. As they neared one of the entrances to the courtyard Chrom could hear battle already taking place. As he glanced around the corner of the door leading out there, he saw Robin locked into combat against a mage.

“That’s the man that hired me.” Gaius spoke from where he knelt by a bush.   
Chrom nodded before looking back at Frederick and Maribelle. “We must assist Robin.”

The other two nodded at the prince before they burst into the garden, intent on helping to take down the leader of these assassins.

~

Robin snuck down the steps leading towards the garden carefully keeping an eye out for enemies. Sully and Stahl were also moving as quietly as they could in their armor, waiting for the signal to attack from Robin or to defend if the enemies noticed them. Miriel and Virion held back by the door, ready to launch attacks from a distance, Virion gazed out at the enemies in the garden, his bow readied to fire. 

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Robin signaled for Sully and Stahl to charge into the enemy ranks. Using the diversion to sneak into the trees nearby to sneak up on the enemy commander. Moving carefully through the trees, Robin kept an eye out for any assassins that might be lurking, knowing this wasn’t the best plan. The enemy leader stood unfazed as spells were hurled around him at the enemy soldiers lining the garden. 

“Two assassins and that blasted prince is still unharmed, what a useless bunch of idiots. Thankfully the fates smile upon me though, after years of searching I have found the last piece to the puzzle.” The man spoke with a dark chuckle. 

Robin was confused on what the man had meant, Marth had made no mention of them searching for something. Unless what this man sought was a way to start a war, in which case he was awfully sure that Emmeryn’s death would still be the result. Robin needed to finish this man off in hopes that the assassins would flee once their leader had fallen. 

“Your plan has failed.” Robin spoke as he stepped out from between the trees, the man turning to face him.

The man did not seem surprised to see him standing there, his wicked smile just grew larger as he held his arms out in an overexaggerated movement. Robin watched him carefully, sword drawn and hand itching for his tome. 

“Well, well…” The man began laughing. “Oh, I know you…submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth.”   
Robin paused for a second in confusion. “You know me?”  
The man’s smile widened. “Of course, I do. I know everything about you, your past, what your fate is, and even every silly tactic you can come up with.”

Robin felt like he didn’t know this man, his head throbbed a bit in pain, as if his memories were trying to return. Yet at the same time he felt a nagging sensation that he had seen this man before. The man’s eyes were so intense, and yet wild, trying to draw Robin in as they stared at him. He knew this man was bad news, yet another piece of him urged him to listen to the man, his past calling to be known. 

“Robin!” Chrom’s voice called from the other side of the courtyard, breaking Robin free of his thoughts.   
The man before him hissed in displeasure. “Stupid prince.”   
Robin quickly flicked the clasp on his tome and pulled it out charging the spell as he leaped away from the man. “Thunder!”

The man barely had time to react as the thunder struck him. Though as the smoke cleared the man was nowhere to be seen. Robin looked around for the man wildly, not finding him anywhere on the field. Stahl and Sully cut through the ranks of assassins to his right, Miriel and Virion having slowly moved into the opening. To his left Chrom was cutting through the assassins along with Frederick and some unknown man. 

“It seems I will have to force you to submit to me.” A voice spoke from behind Robin.

Robin turned just in time to see the man seemingly materialize from the darkness behind him. Before Robin could react, he was blasted backwards by a scorching pillar of fire. Pain blossoming over him as the flames dissipated after he tumbled over the ground upon landing. 

“Did that foolish woman teach you nothing?” The man hissed. “To think you survived this long on such little skill.”

Robin pushed himself weakly to his feet, sword drawn before he raced towards the man. The man only smirked recasting his spells in quick succession. Far faster then Robin would have been able to do. Robin’s charge was held off as he dodged the columns of fire flying towards him, moving further from his intended target with each one. 

As he dove to the ground to avoid the next column of flame, it just barely missing him as it flew over his head, he flicked the wrist of his sword arm. Sparks of electricity launched from the sword flying towards the mage who looked surprised at the sudden attack. As he was hit by each of the bolt of electricity, Robin quickly got to his feet and lunged forward, sword out. The man had begun to recover, readying his next magic attack, before Robin smacked the tome out of his hands. 

Robin channeled the magic in the sword as he pivoted and slashed across the mage’s chest. Bolts of electricity ran through the sword and into the mage’s body. The man stumbled backwards, smoke billowing from his wounds with a grimace.

“This…is all wrong…how could you have known the plan?” The man choked out in pain, a glare on his face as he stared at Robin. “I was so close to completing my plan…after all these years and it comes to this…Your potential is wasted on these fools.”

The man fell backwards as his strength left him and Robin stood before his body confused. Something still nagged at the back of his mind, and he couldn’t think of what it was. The man bothered him, and he felt as if this would not be the last time, they crossed paths, but that was now impossible. Yet the feeling did not leave him even as Chrom joined him by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. A Plan to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and the others decide what to do since the attack on Emmeryn, as Reflet and Lucina reflect on the new turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!
> 
> Thanks to those who left kudos: nicokiller2411, Tekwiz1, NyxSigmaZERO, Bleak98, thatcoffeekid, PantherianQueen, Ninjy, and bagel_sanderson as well as 10 guests.

The night was going long as the Ylissean royal family and their closest retainers sat around the meeting hall. Everyone looked warn out from the battle earlier in the evening, and yet they were still going. The issue they were currently facing was more pressing then sleep for many of them. Marth had departed from their company soon after the battle was finished, not saying a word before she simply disappeared. 

“The Eastern Palace, it’ll be the safest place at this time.” Chrom spoke up after a while.   
“I am not leaving my people.”  
“Emm! It’s important to keep you safe! If you die Gangrel will run wild on the people of Ylisse.” Chrom argued.  
“How would it look if I ran away? Feared for my own safety over the safety of my people?”  
“The people would rather you safe though, my lady.” Phila, the Pegasus Knight Commander spoke up as she knelt before the exalt.   
“Phila-”  
“It may be for the best for your people as well as yourself.” Robin spoke up after a moment, looking away from the map in front of him. “If Gangrel knows you are not in Ylisstol he may turn his attention elsewhere, following after you.”  
“We’re not using Emmeryn as a decoy.” Chrom argued.  
“I’m not saying that.” Robin countered. “I’m saying if we move Emmeryn quickly and with little word on the matter getting out, we can suggest that Emmeryn has been moved elsewhere then here or the Eastern Palace. Gangrel will not know her true location.”  
“He may however just attack wildly though at the capital or any village near the border.”  
“At this point though, that would be dangerous.” Robin spoke. “If he knows that we have sought alliances with Ferox, and that the assassination attempt failed. He would be foolish to attack randomly to get our anger. His moves now will have to be precise and careful, otherwise we have cause to attack.”  
“But that’s what he wants.” Lissa argued. “So why wouldn’t he just attack randomly?”  
“Because he doesn’t want us attacking on our terms, he wants to attack us at our weakest. That’s why his first move was to try and take the Fire Emblem, an artifact of great importance to your people. Next, he tried to attack Emmeryn, the beloved Exalt, if she had died tonight her death would have been felt by many.” Robin glanced at Chrom.  
“So, moving Emmeryn to safety, as quickly and quietly as we can is our best option.” Frederick surmised. 

The group was silent for a moment, everyone thinking over the plan carefully. Robin was already running through the number of ideas needed to pull this plan off. He was certain that this plan would work to their advantage. 

“Very well, if your certain that Gangrel will not attack my people then I will move to the Eastern Palace.”  
Tension began to leave those in the room as the Exalt spoke those words, Phila nodding immediately. “We should leave at first light then. We can’t wait too long to move you.”  
“It will be best to pretend that the Shepherds are heading out on a routine border patrol. Emmeryn will be disguised among our numbers.” Frederick suggested.  
“Right.” Chrom agreed, looking a bit more relaxed since Emmeryn agreed.   
“I suggest we all try and get some sleep then.” Emmeryn spoke as she stood, taking Lissa’s hand to lead her sister from the room, despite Lissa’s protests.  
“I will have my Pegasus ready by the morning my lord.” Phila spoke to Chrom before quickly following Emmeryn from the room.   
Chrom looked at the remaining members of the group. “Best get some sleep everyone. We leave early.” 

The shepherds slowly began leaving the room, and Robin followed, taking the map with him to study it some more before bed. As he stepped into the hall, he paused as he saw one of Emmeryn’s council turn a corridor sharply, looking back at the room worriedly. Robin was distracted from this man as one of the Shepherds grabbed his attention, and he was led down the hall deep in a new conversation. 

~

Reflet leaned back as she read over the report that had been delivered as the sun rose. Her father had failed in his attack and was dead. He had met his defeat at the hands of the new tactician of the Shepherds, a man with white hair. Reflet would have to investigate this man, the reports from her spies about his presence before had very little, but she could tell he would be a danger if left unchecked. 

She wasn’t too broken up over her father’s defeat though, she had said she would plan for all possible outcomes after all. She knew this meant big changes in Plegia though, and she worried about what would happen now. She could only hope that things wouldn’t change too much overtime as this war progressed. 

After a few more moments spent in thought she decided it was finally time that she made her next move. She had many things she needed to check in on if she was to know what she was up against. 

“Henry. Tharja.” She called as she stood. 

It wasn’t long till both stood before her, Henry smiling broadly as Tharja just looked on, face emotionless as usual. Though her eyes remained routed on Reflet as she strode around to the front of her desk. 

“I will be leaving for a bit. These are the plans I have for our next moves, since my father failed in his mission. If Gangrel asks I am meeting with one of our spies. Keep your heads down, but your ears and eyes open. I want to know anything that happens.”  
“What about the Grimleal?” Tharja questioned.  
“I’ll deal with them as well, don’t fret about that.” Reflet frowned at the thought. “Take care of each other. I’ll be back shortly.”

The two agreed and quickly left her office, before she too departed. Intent on reaching taking care of the Grimleal business and finding one of her spies. As she left the palace and headed into the desert, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of foreboding wash over her. She had a feeling that the next time she came back here things would be different. 

~

Lucina sat at the back of a small inn, a notebook in front of her as she read over a few notes she had kept. She remembered all the events, she remembered all of what happened in her time. Her memories had not changed since she saved Emmeryn. She remembered her Aunt having died to an assassin’s blade.

Nothing in her memories seemed to have changed, which made her both relieved but with a heavy heart. It meant that her time hadn’t changed, this time though seemed to have begun on a different path though. She had been worried that changing even a little detail would cause her or one of her friends to disappear from the world, but it seemed that was not the case. 

She knew she couldn’t stop her mission now; she had saved Emmeryn, but anything could happen that may kill her aunt. Even if her aunt survived, the Fell Dragon may still yet be awakened. She had to make sure that didn’t happen no matter what. 

As she looked over the notebook’s pages once more, she paused, reading over the names of her friends that had followed her back. She wondered where they all were and how they were doing. She had yet to run into any of them or heard even rumors. She was worried about them, they had all been through a lot and she hoped that they were all safe and still alive. 

She would have to prepare for her next trip, though she was unsure where to start. She figured remaining in Ylisse will be good for now. She had to keep an eye on the Exalt and her father. She knew the war ahead would be soon ending, and then that was when the real threats would begin to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
